lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Katriona Tamin
Katriona "Kat" Tamin is a former Vice officer. She is now a detective with the Special Victims Unit. History Katriona was first seen assisting the Special Victims Unit with capturing serial rapist Tobias Moore. She went undercover as an aspiring actress looking for a role in his movie. In the process, she was brutally assaulted and almost raped, but was rescued in time. ( : "I'm Going To Make You a Star") Katriona eventually transferred to the Special Victims Unit and became a detective. Benson gave her a free desk and warmly welcomed her. Straight away, she investigated her first case with the Special Victims Unit, involving a runaway teenager. ( : "The Burden Of Our Choices") Katriona worked with a transgender woman who had been raped, but was later dismissed from the case and replaced by Benson. She later mentioned that, as a child, she hated naps and that she had never wanted to miss anything. ( : "At Midnight In Manhattan") Katriona was the first on the scene when a teenage girl was raped and assaulted by a man in a building stairway. ( : "Murdered at a Bad Address") Katriona went undercover as a jogger in order to uncover a sex trafficking ring run by a spa owner. She later accompanied one of the victims to court, but when she noticed she was taking too long in the bathroom, she went to investigate, only to discover that she had committed suicide after her mother had been threatened. ( : "Counselor, It's Chinatown") When a man named Steve Getz was accused of grooming Detective Frank Bucci's teenage daughters Ivy and Milly, Katriona went undercover as the girls' aunt against Benson's orders in an attempt to catch Getz in the act. ( : "Can't Be Held Accountable") Katriona became heavily involved in an alleged rape case involving her boxing coach Romeo Solís, which she launched an investigation into after suspecting he was in an intimate relationship with a teenage student which soon became a murder case after another student punched Romeo dead. She stepped over the line several times, which resulted in her being sternly chastised by a disapproving Benson. ( : "Redemption In Her Corner") Personality Katriona is extremely eager to work and prove to her colleagues that she can do her job. She is determined to bring criminals to justice even if it means getting herself assaulted or harassed. She is very sympathetic with victims and hates it when police do unprofessional work with them. Trivia * Katriona resides in The Bronx, New York, as seen in her debut episode. * Katriona is very athletic, being a fast jogger as well as a boxer. Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (1 season, 13 episodes): **Season 21: "I'm Going To Make You a Star" • "The Burden Of Our Choices" • "At Midnight In Manhattan" • "Murdered at a Bad Address" • "Counselor, It's Chinatown" • "We Dream Of Machine Elves" • "Can't Be Held Accountable" • "Must Be Held Accountable" • "She Paints For Vengeance" • "The Longest Night Of Rain" • "Redemption In Her Corner" • "I Deserve Some Loving Too" • "Swimming With The Sharks" Category:SVU Characters Category:Females Category:NYPD Characters Category:Assault Victims Category:Harassment Victims Category:Detectives Category:SVU Main Characters Category:Current SVU Main Characters Category:Witnesses